Silencio
by Nune
Summary: Apenas le conoce y se supone que está enamorada de Percy, pero a Penélope Clearwater no le queda más remedio que admitir que algo está pasando con Charlie Weasley.


_Ya he mencionado por ahí que tengo una especial debilidad por Penélope Clearwater. Y si la juntamos con Charlie Weasley la debilidad se multiplica.  
>I REGRET NOTHING.<em>

_¡Gracias por leer y doble gracias si dejas comentario!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Silencio<span>**

Sus pasos resuenan con un eco sordo en los pasillos vacíos. Ha sido la última en salir de la biblioteca y ahora se dirige hacia la Sala Común. Ya es tarde, y mañana es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, así que hay que aprovecharlo. Tiene 17 años, pelo oscuro y rizado, ojos azules, sonrisa bondadosa y está enamorada hasta las patas.

Ojalá todo fuera tan bonito y fácil como lo cuentan en las historias.

Cuando, después de las clases del día siguiente, Penélope Clearwater prepara su baúl para pasar las vacaciones con su familia, ni siquiera se imagina que la relación que mantiene con Percy Weasley tal vez no sea tan estable como ella pensaba en un principio.

Y todo empieza a notarse. Todo empieza a desorganizarse, el día 23 de diciembre. Los Weasley la han invitado a cenar y a pasar la noche en la Madriguera, porque la chica sabe hacerse querer, y más de dos años de noviazgo han sembrado confianza con todos los miembros de la familia. Están todos, sin excepción, incluso Charlie ha venido desde Rumanía estas Navidades.

Y ahí está la mayor parte del problema. Charlie Weasley.

Está sentado frente a ella, con su porte desgarbado, sus rizos pelirrojos, su sonrisa socarrona y sus insinuaciones sin fin. Y esa noche, en la cena, se sirven varias fuentes de ensalada, pato, pastel de calabaza, cruces de miradas e involuntarios roces de piernas bajo la mesa.

¿Qué hora será? Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, calcula. Está durmiendo en la habitación de la pequeña Ginny. En realidad, está intentando dormir, porque no logra pegar ojo. Y no termina de entender la razón, ya que, si ella quiere a Percy, ¿qué problema debería haber? Encoñamiento suelen llamarlo. Apenas conoce a Charlie, cuando él estaba en Hogwarts ella ni siquiera pensaba en chicos todavía, y fuera de allí sólo lo ha visto en algunas ocasiones puntuales. Los pensamientos la están volviendo loca, así que se levanta de la cama con intención de beber un vaso de agua, mirar las estrellas y ese tipo de cosas ñoñas que se hacen cuando uno no sabe lo que piensa. O, más bien, cuando sabe lo que piensa pero no quiere admitirlo.

Y maldito sea el destino (o alabado sea, según queramos mirarlo), ahí está él, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina. ¿La ha oído levantarse y ha salido en su busca? ¿La está esperando?  
>Estupideces.<p>

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? -pregunta él.

-¿Y tú?

Ambos sonríen y Charlie se aparta un poco para dejar pasar a Penélope. Ella entra en la cocina y se dispone a servirse el vaso de agua, que se va llenando de silencio. Ninguno de los dos habla. Él se acerca dándose aires de digno y la sujeta por la muñeca, obligándola a dejar el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa.  
>Cuando Penélope obedece, Charlie no la suelta.<p>

-¿Qué tal con Percy?  
>Penélope no contesta. No entiende a qué viene la pregunta.<p>

-¿Os va bien?  
>Sigue sin contestar, intentando averiguar a dónde quiere ir a parar Charlie.<p>

-No eres muy habladora, ¿no?  
>Ella le mira a los ojos. Él le devuelve la mirada. No sólo se la devuelve, la taladra con los ojos. Se la come. Unos segundos de silencio, tensión, sólo se oye el goteo del grifo que ha quedado semiabierto. Finalmente, Charlie sonríe y lanza la última pregunta.<p>

-¿Qué cara pone cuando te lo tiras?  
>Tiene que haber entendido mal, no puede haber preguntado eso. No puede tener la poca vergüenza de haber preguntado eso.<p>

-¿Perdona?

-Vaya, por fin dices algo –comenta, mientras aumenta su sonrisa-. No, en serio, tengo curiosidad. Un tío al que prácticamente le pone el olor de la tinta tiene que poner una cara especial.  
>Penélope es una Ravenclaw y no va a dejarse intimidar por comentarios estúpidos.<p>

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ¿por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?  
>El pelirrojo apenas puede esconder su sensación de triunfo. Ella le está siguiendo el juego.<p>

-Es mi hermano, quedaría... raro.  
>Sonrisas insinuantes y más silencio. Charlie vuelve a la carga.<p>

-Y tú… ¿qué cara pones?

Esa noche, Ginny Weasley duerme sola en su habitación.


End file.
